Usuario discusión:Dj crash
-- 23:11 1 jul 2009 (UTC) Por favor para de crear artículos sobre tu persona, o algo ajeno a GTA, ya que se considerá SPAM, osea vandalizmo.--Leandritodepompeya 22:29 7 sep 2009 (UTC) SI DESEAS HABLAR CON ALGUIEN PUEDES DEJARLE UN MENSAJE EN SU PÁGINA DE DISCUSIÓN. NO HAGAS ARTÍCULOS DE ESTA CLASE O PODRÍAS SER BLOQUEADO.-- 20:43 16 sep 2009 (UTC) firmas como se acen esas firmas con las caratulas de los gta :Consulta Ayuda:Firma personalizada. Por cierto, decídete por una de las cuentas que creaste: Dj crash o Crashdk y creo que también creaste Crashnow. No puedes andar por ahí creándote varias cuentas y usándolas sin reparos. Elige una y usa solo esa.-- 01:09 18 sep 2009 (UTC) cuentas pendientes en cuanto a las cuentas de crashdk la hise por un error de no poder abrir dj_crah pero eso esta arreglado solo are cosas con dj_crash crashdk y la otra pueden cancelarla que es el blog para que sirve Mikel Arrieta Albitxu gracias Mikel Arrieta Albitxu por la planilla ClaudeSpeed9425 gracias por tu saludo QUE USUARIOS TIENEN EL GTA VCS Posible inframundo o que mira esto Archivo:Inframundoposib.jpg desde la barberia del huevo de pascua utilise el teletranportador a el palacio del crak y me salio esto tiene un puente y un polisia que no podia matar ni asercarme utilise una bomba y me persigio pero comenso a der vueltas sin para lugeo que me suiside yse lo mismo dede una estacion de policia me teletraporte al palaci de crak es parte es la que esta en margen azul lo lamento amigo no se puede ver la imagen pero puedes mandarmela a mi correo pero no te olvides de firmar o poner tu nombre de usuario--crash 00:05 23 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:kirbypedia Hola Dj crash, emmm si soy el mismo XD, si en otras wikis ves alguien editando con el nombre Master Jacob, pues soy yo XDDD.-- 23:13 27 nov 2009 (UTC) ????? Que plantilla? Que hace ahi mi nombre?-- 14:08 28 nov 2009 (UTC) :Mi nombre es Mikel Arrieta Albitxu (el que está ahi arriba)-- 19:24 29 nov 2009 (UTC) ::No, no e molesta. Simplemente me extrañé al ver mi nombre-- 19:29 29 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:FIRMA Enrealidad no la hice yo fue Niko bellic.2810 pidesela el te la puede hacer --* 23:53 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Crash, veo que dejaste un mensaje en mi discusion, sobre la firma, si quieres yo te hago una. Si aceptas dime de que forma la quieres, el color y la tendras -- . 00:47 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Toma, te la hice yo: . Ahora, para usarla, vas a la parte de arriba de la pantalla, y tocas en más, y luego en mis preferencias. En el apartado Su Apodo (para firmas) pones , guardas, y listo! Salu2-- 17:03 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ---- Ah, se me olvidaba. Para que funcione, debes activar (en tus preferencias) una casilla que pone tratar firma como wikitexto Diálogos Hola Dj crash, he visto que has creado el artículo de diálogos de GTA: VCS, pues te vengo a decir que es errónea la forma en que lo creaste, fíjate en las demás artículos par saber como hacerlos: Diálogos:Lista. Aún así si lo que buscas es crear una categoría recuerda que todas las categorías empiezan con "Categoría:Nombre de la categoría", de tal modo que quedaría: Categoría:Diálogos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.-- 22:25 30 ene 2010 (UTC) checa estas paginas Parodias a la vida real y http://www.myspace.com/Youngmaylay de sr.blanco inf inframundo se borro la imagen lo buscare de devo si quieres 22:07 2 may 2010 (UTC) y mi firma no la e hecho aqui en otras wikis si lamento que dj_crash no pueda atenderte aora yo soy su amigo sr.blanco lo que ocurre es que crash esta de luto vuelve crash seguramente ya abras entrado a gte desde miami nesesito que vuelvas los cabot an vuelto-- 21:24 23 jun 2010 (UTC) ve esto 22:08 28 jun 2010 (UTC)claude fuera